Miracle
by spiritgirl16
Summary: "You're an angel, Sophia."-She found it almost laughable how she somehow is lucky-or unlucky- enough to escape the fire that killed her brother, only to have her's and Clary's life endangered by angels of all things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters.**

 _A/N:_ _First ever Shadowhunters story! My muse wouldn't leave me alone...anyway, lemme know whatcha think! Also, this is the only chapter that will be in First Person's POV, the rest will most likely be in Third Person's View. Also this will feature a polyamory_ _-relationship between the OC and Malec (Alec and Magnus )._

 ** _Warning(s):_** _AU-ish._ _Possible OOCness. Swearing. Mentions of violence._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _They say just before you die your life flashes before your very eyes; your greatest moments, your most epic fails, and of course those silly moments in-between. That you never really thought you would care so much about; Then, it's all gone-like dust in the wind._

 _Well, that's not how it happened for me._

 _If I were to be honest the whole 'movie-of-my-life', final moments, life-scan or whatever it is you want to call it, never really sounded appealing to me. In fact, it sounded dreadful. I just sometimes feel like, certain things are better left forgotten and buried, as my mother might say._

 _I mean, who wants to relive all of high school AND elementary school? Or the first time you got rejected by someone? Or even the first time you experienced loss?_

 _Sure, I wouldn't mind reliving some of my greatest hits though; my first kiss. Learning to ride my bike without training wheels, or the first date I ever went on. All those nights I would curl up in a bed beside my sister and mom, and she would read us a story before kissing us goodnight._

 _The things I remembered, and the things I wanted to be remembered for; I just wanted them to be good._

 _But before I died, before I took that last breath of air, I didn't think of my mom or my sister, heck half the people I spent most of my time with never even wound up crossing my mind. I didn't think of all the wonderful things I might be missing out on. I wouldn't get to have kids, wouldn't get to see my sister get married before me, and lord only knows the kinds of technology that will be coming out. None of that._

 _Instead, I only saw him, hovering above me, green visible in those usually blackened eyes that were filling with tears. Brick by brick,I could see the walls he had carefully built around him over the years tumbling down; he was grieving, and the look in his eyes said he didn't even know why. There was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound as he let loose a howl of agony into the sky up above._

 _Jonathan Morgenstern; my brother; my **family**. His dark eyes were now a mix of black and green-, they looked as if an ocean had been encased inside of small glass marbles._

 _"Please don't leave me." He said._

 _Then the smooth spheres appeared to be cracked; the ocean had started to leak, little water droplets streamed down Jonathan's pale cheeks._

 _Floating images fading in and out of existence within me; bright green eyes-Mom's eyes-and fiery red hair, a field of sun-warmed grass, someone whispering, 'Sophia, Sophia, Sophia' making it sound like a song. Faces bloom together like the flowers on a stem, names slipping away from me, a single word; love. A pair of cat-like eyes flashed through my mind while my lashes fluttered; slit pupils on the surface of glittering yellow chrysoberyl that made my heart flutter. They were followed closely by another pair of blue eyes; I used to believe his glacier eyes were ice cold, that they knew no warmth and never shared loved. That's what I used to believe. Now I know, the hottest fires always burn blue._

 _Flashes of red and white made my vision darken, pushing the lighter memories away while starting to tunnel._

 _With shaking, blood-covered fingers I reached for the one beside me, my voice only just barely a whisper; "I love you." My hand fell limp._

 _Eyes the color of a dawn sky, with a crown of honey-blonde hair falling in tousled strands falling around a breathtaking face, so bright and beautiful and blinding, I swear it was like a halo-_

 _"Da...ddy…?"_

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Question:** _Would you prefer_ _the Tv series,movie or books? Or a little of everything?_


End file.
